


The Adventures of Abel and Engel in ToonTown

by silversouls_stories



Series: ToonTown Stories [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, dancing-duo, the-vampire-inside-me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversouls_stories/pseuds/silversouls_stories
Summary: An unlikely pair of angels cross paths, a fallen and a rebel, starting a surprising series of events and adventures. After many discussions of our muses, witness @the-vampire-inside-me Abel and my angel Engel meet for the first time in the night streets of Toon Town~ (Originally this story was posted on my tumblr blog Dancing-Duo. Due to major changes occurring to the site, all stories have been moved here for safe keeping).





	1. The Drunk Angel

A gentle night breeze ruffled the tufts of Engels head feathers, a welcome relief from the late summer days. After a weekend of dancing and performing on stage, a free night to walk the town was eagerly welcomed by the dark angel toon. He was so accustomed to being at his brothers sides nearly 24/7 that personal free time felt like a rare treat. And treat himself he would! Humming a tune to himself, Engel headed towards a local bar.

Turning down a street corner, the angel halted in his trek. Ahead a blue and white toon stumbled along the sidewalk, his steps taking him in a drunk zigzag pattern until he nearly slammed himself against the brick wall of a building. He had massive wings, like a second pair of feathered arms that grasped for support at the wall face, his knees bulked to a crouch on ground. Clearly the angel toon was drunk and very unwell, a sputtering, hacking cough erupting from his mouth. It was dry and rank with alcohol, smoke and vomit. Engel had never seen an angel toon in such a state in all his existence.

Adrenaline and worry gripped at Engels soul, his legs leading him in a brisk walk towards the drunk angel. Naive with kindness, the dark feathered angel stood before the blue and white one. The drunk angel didn’t seem to notice Engel’s approach, his head hung down with his crouch, groaning to himself. Engel reached a gentle hand out to touch the others shoulder, shaking lightly to get the drunks attention.

“Sir? Are you alright? I-”

Shooting forward with new found strength, a fist flew towards Engel’s face. The dark angel yelped in shock, leaping back just in time to miss the fists contact. The drunk bellowed in anger, a fire in his black eyes as he pursued his “attacker”. Engel pirouetted and pivoted with swiftness to dodge to onslaught of fists flying at him. His arms rose to guard his face against two of the attacks, feeling the immense strength the other wielded. It pummeled him back, stumbling Engel. In this moment of weakness, the drunks arm life wings caught the dark angel from the side, slamming him into a wall.

Outside the brawl, toons walking the streets stopped to point in horror at the fight, women asking their dates to step in and do something while others hurriedly walked away. Most knew not to get involved in drunk brawls. They’d sort themselves out or the police would step in sooner or later.

“Thought ya could get me when I’m drunk, eh?” the drunk snarled, his words slurring with drunkenness, “C’mon ya feathered bastard! Fight back!”

“Please sir! I had only wished to help!” Engel yelped, stumbling back from being pummeled into the wall. Shaking with fear, the dark angel dodged to the side as the drunk lunged at him again. “Cease! This fight is pointless! I don’t want to fight you!”

“Fucking coward!” The drunk lunged again, punching Engel square in the gut and sending him flying a few yards. The dark angel tumbled head over heels, winded and dizzy from the attack. He decided a change of tactic was necessary: fleeing.

Wings unfolded to full size, the dark angel crouching a moment and flinging himself skyward. Two pumps of his wings and he was airborne, ascending away from the brawl…until the drunks own hand like wing shot upwards and caught Engel by the ankle. In an arching throw, Engel was slammed into the ground, the pavement shattering into splintered cracks like lightening. The world spun rapidly around him, the edges of his vision tipped with blackness. Through the haze he could barely make out what the drunks slurred words were shouting.

“Are you even listening to me you feathered shit-head?! I said fight back! Ya have the gal ta pick a fight an’ then fly off?! Tch, I’ll make it easy on ya. Take a swing ya fuck.”

The drunks hard grasp was released from Engel, stumbling back in drunk steps. His face became one of discomfort, doubling over to empty his stomach of more alcohol. He was more drunk than a sailor in a rum barrel. Shaking and breath hitched, Engel stood himself up. A wing hung limp, injured from being thrown into the pavement, the ink feathers and clothing scratched and dirty from the brawl. Grasping his arm in pain, Engel watched the drunks movements, his feet inching him further from the toon. The blue and white angel looked up with a wobbled, disoriented grin and laughed.

“C’mon, coward. Punch me. Take ya best shot, I won’t even block ya.”

“S-sir…please…I do not wish to use violence on you-”

“I SAID PUNCH ME!”

With new found adrenaline, the drunk was on his feet once more, storming towards Engel furiously. The dark angel gave a cry in fright, a bundled fist instinctively shooting forward at his attacker. There was a loud crack as knuckles met jaw. Engel stared in utter shock as the drunk fell backwards, sprawled out on his back on the ground. A tense silence hung in the air, neither angel made a sound nor did the onlookers. It was as though a pin drop might shatter the quiet into a thousand shards of glass.

Tentatively, Engel approached the drunk. He was out cold by the looks of it, eyes shut with a new bruise forming on the side of his face where the dark feathered angel had punched him. Well at least that mess was over with. Looking around awkwardly, he saw as the onlookers began to disperse back into the night as if nothing had happened. No one would go check on the unconscious angel, or seemed to care what fate he might meet. This rose a new feeling of unease and worry from Engel. Sure he was frazzled about being attacked for no logical reason other than the man was simply drunk out of his mind, but surely the other angel didn’t deserve to simply lay in the street to rot in his own filth.

Engel stared down at the blue and white angel for a long moment, caught in a mental battle over decisions. At last, he sighed in defeat, knelt down beside the unconscious toon and hefted him up. Pulling an arm over his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around the drunks waist, Engel began a tiring walk back to his home.

“Jesus Christ, Charley is gonna kill me for this,” Engel mumbled to himself. The drunk simply gurgled and drooled in reply.


	2. The Hungover Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Abel and Engel’s meeting! In the last chapter, Engel discovered drunk Abel stumbling the night streets. Out of concern the dark angel approached to offer help, only to be met with fists by Abel in defense. After a short scuffle Engel managed to punch Abel unconscious. But instead of leaving the drunk in the streets, Engel carried the rebel home to tend to him. He can only hope his gut feelings are right about helping this drunk angel…(Originally posted on my tumblr Dancing-Duo)
> 
> Abel the Rebel Angel belongs to the-vampire-inside-me/twisted-wind  
> Engel, BB, and Charleston belong to me, Dancing-Duo

Behind thick window curtains, the noon sun radiated over Toon Town, the city going about its normal hustle and bustle. The towering skyscrapers gleamed in the sunlight as cars honked and rumbled along their routes, the citizens a chatter over the latest news and gossip.

On the inside, it was an entirely different scene. The lights were down low, the house cozy and quiet with the exception of the steady tick-tock of a wall clock. All seemed normal for a toon home, except for the blue and white angel flopped across the living room couch. His wings and silver hair were ruffled, pants scuffed with dirt. The cross adorned shirt had been replaced with a plain, cotton button shirt and shoes removed. A blanket was draped across the angels body but in his sleep he had kicked it off. His hands, the side of his face, and the end of his wing were bandaged up after the fight from the night prior. Clearly the toon had not had the most pleasant of evenings.

The angel soon came to know this for himself, his conscious finally returning to allow him to wake. Groaning, he rolled himself on his side, arm stretched out above his head. His hand clanged into the side of a small brass statue, clattering it to the floor. The sudden noise was like a nail being hammered into his skull, the hangover in full swing. Flinching, the angel groaned again and rubbed at his face exhaustively. 

“Did.. someone get the number of the bastard truck who jus’ hit me?” 

“You got hit by a truck? Boy that really is a sad way to go pal!”

Hearing the sudden voice, the angel flinched again at its loudness. A black eye cracked open slightly to shoot a piercing glare at the intruder. On the back of the couch an imp of a Bendy sat, small and grinning classically at the angel. He tipped his head to the side and laughed, amused by the angels reaction.

“Man, I knew my bro brought back a body but he didn’t say nothin’ about a truck! What church graveyard did he dig ya up from?”

Abel scuffed and turned his face away, closing his eyes again as he reached up to hold his head from the throbbing pain. “Who t-the fuck are ya? Shut yer yap! My head’s killin’ meh…” The words slurred from the angels mouth in a growl, throat scratchy and dry.

This brought about another bubble of laughter, the imp kicking his legs and holding his sides comically. “Holy shit you’re funnier than Charley with a hangover! HEY ENGEL! YOUR SLEEPING BEAU-“

In the doorway the black feathered angel appeared, black eyes seeming to glisten with anger. The hot glare was directed like lightening at the small Bendy. Without a word except for a small “eep!” the little demon jumped off the back of the couch and scampered away into the next room. With a swish of his feathered tail tip, Engel recomposed himself and made his way towards his angel guest. The hungover angel sensed the new presence, but cared not to open his eyes yet.

“Did that thing s-shut up? Thank you k-kindly…“ 

Engel let out a tired sigh, offering an apologetic smile to the angel. “I’m sorry for my younger brothers rude behavior. He shouldn’t come bother you again. Please, just rest and regain yourself. I could bring you something to drink. Would you like some tea? Coffee?”

This stranger sounded kinder, but clearly he was going to be a bothersome nurse. The sobering drunk squinted his eyes open to glare up at the dark feathered angel. "C-coffee I think.. what happened? How t-the hell did I get here?”

A tuft on Engels head twitched much like a cats ear, seeming to consider how to share this tale. Both angels were clearly injured, Engel more so with bandaging fully wrapped around a wing to keep it pinned to his back, along with more wrappings on his arm and a smaller patch on his cheek, much like the guests face bandage. Letting out a breath, the dark angel began to explain the discourse of the night.

“You got yourself pretty drunk last night. I discovered you over on one of the bar streets, stumbling around and such. I tried to offer some help, but… I suppose you were preferring to throw hands instead. I did not want to fight you, but at one point you asked me to punch you. You… didn’t seem to take “No” too kindly. So…well I did what you asked and I ended up knocking you out. I didn’t want to leave you there in the filth so I brought you back to my place to recover. You’re still in Toon Town, not to worry. We are on the West side of the town, near the river, across from the museum.”

Drunk? Yeah sure, that made enough sense with the killer hangover the angel was feeling. Sounded true enough. And a fight? The blue and white angel glared the black feathered one up and down. Geez he was pretty banged up. The realization hit him, stunning the angel a moment. Glancing away, he raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, feathered hands folding behind him in embarrassment.

“Damn I got too drunk again. I.. apologize.“

Engel blinked in surprise when the angel apologized. Perhaps he figured they would apologize later once they had mellowed out, if at all. The smile grew slightly on his face, empathetic and warm. With a small shake of his head, Engel replied gently to his guest.

“It’s alright. You weren’t in your right mind while drunk. In the end, we both are okay. I believe that is what matters most.”

Stepping up closer to the angel, a hand was offered by Engel in greeting.

“My name is Engel. Might I know yours, please?”

"Abel,” the blue and white angel took hold of the others hand in a firm shake, "and I think ya jus’ gave me a good punch here.” Abel offered a smirk, withdrawing his hand to tap lightly at the patch over his cheek.

Engels feathered tufts ruffled upwards in shock, his tail tip feather swishing side-to-side much like an alert cat. He let a guilty grin flash on his face, blushing a smokey grey tone to his cheeks.

"Really? Ah ha, I was never much of a fighter. I’m surprised I even landed a hit on ya with how fast you swing. I mean- does it hurt? Oh gosh if it’s throbbing I can get you some pain reliever. Sorry about that, Abel.” 

Abel chuckled deeply and shook his head. “It ain’t yer fault kid, I can be violent when I get drunk. If ya have somethin’ for the headache I’d ‘preciate it.“

"Of course! An ibuprofen will help with the headache and the coffee will wake you up. I’ll go fetch those for you, just sit tight.”

With a pivot on his heels, Engel strolled briskly out of the room to fetch the items, his tail swaying back and forth behind. Abel watched as his host left the room, trying to figure out just who the strange black angel was, until a figure leaning in the shadow of a doorway caught his attention. Perhaps the headache had him seeing things, for a moment he swore it was Benicio. But his gaze was icy cold and piercing, a hat tipped downwards between his horns. Abel rubbed a hand over his face and the figure was gone. 

Grunting, the angel laid himself back on the couch while he waited for Engels return. He did spot the imp again, what Engel had referred to as the little brother. The short Bendy stared into the room with round black eyes, holding up some square device that fixated on Abel. There was a click noise like a camera and the demon shot away again, snickering as he left an annoyed Abel to his lounging.

After a few minutes Engel returned with a silver tray, baring a small plate of toast, apple slices, a cup of coffee, a small glass of water, and a pill. He set them down on the coffee table before Abel.

“Hope these help you recover. Oh! If you need a bathroom there’s one down the hall on right through that doorway.” Engel pointed as he spoke before smiling down again at Abel. “If you need anything else just call out. I’ll be in the study that’s just down the way. There’s no rush to hurry away, just recover and relax until you feel well again.”

“Geez, ya barely even know me,” Abel rubbed at the back of his neck again with one hand while another picked up the pill, tossing it into his mouth. “Why ya be’n so kind? I don’t get it.”

“There’s nothing really to get. It’s simply something I wish to do. You needed assistance and recover so here I am, doing just that.”

“…jus’ like that?”

“Pretty much. Guess it’s not “common” to do but, it’s what I like to do.”

Engel seemed to shrink nervously ever so slightly. Kindness was something he did regardless. It was his strength…and his downfall. He felt it was a deed he could give to any and all, no matter how little or much someone deserved it. In his eyes, all deserved kindness.

Abel grunted, taking up a piece of toast and his coffee.

“Huh…weird. But thanks. I’ll let’cha know when I’m up an’ good again.”

Perking up that his kindness had been accepted, Engel gave a small grin and nodded. Off he walked to the study, tail swishing back and forth again. He had dealt with hungover toons before, mainly Charley, and knew that a time of peace and quiet added in swifter recoveries. He’d sit down with a good book, and keep an eye on his younger brother until Abel was well again.


	3. Companion Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It’s time for another chapter installment featuring Abel and Engel :3 A large chunk of time has passed since their first meeting, thus giving the two angels time to become better acquainted with each other. Some might not think a rebel thief and a dancing naive angel would get along well, but surprisingly sometimes a little down to earth is needed and high strung adventure inspires. (Originally posted on my tumblr Dancing-Duo)
> 
> Abel the Rebel Angel belongs to the-vampire-inside-me/twisted-wind  
> Engel and Charleston belong to me, Dancing-Duo

With the turning of seasons and forward pace of time, both angels slowly changed as well. If began with brief greetings on the street, Abel shuffling along to and from his shady jobs or around the bars, while Engel’s passing was to and from the church or studio, or having been in the midst of strolling Toontown. They would wave, say a hello in passing (or rather a grunt from Abel) and be on their separate ways. After several weeks of this, the angels passing came to halts, brief conversations on how they were or what was new. Shortly thereafter, Engel offered to get a drink with the rebel, bringing the two together to become friendly acquaintances rather than simply nice strangers.

When they would meet in the evenings the two would hunker down at a bar. Abel was far more familiar with the best service and prices in town, along with what kind of crowd would be there. Sure, he could handle a brawl or two easy, but with how naïve and delicate this Engel fellow seemed, the rebel decided on his better judgement to pick tame bars for the boy’s sake. In fact, Engel had introduced him to a bar that Abel had not ventured to just yet and found the place to be not half bad.

The daytime meetings were Engel’s favorite times to cross paths with the blue angel. He was not so familiar with bars for one, but he had an upper hand on introducing Abel to mom and pop cafés and eateries. It would allow them a chance to sit down over lunch and coffee or tea (sometimes alcohol, depending if the place they stayed at offered such drinks) and talk about this and that. The younger angel quickly came to learn that Abel participated in rather shady business. He made sure to not put his exact dealings flat out in the open, but rather carefully hinted to Engel that the things he did certainly would have made all the women faint in distress. 

To the rebels surprise his companion did not seem too phased over it. Engel would reply with things such as “Goodness that does sound tricky. How on earth do you stay a step ahead all the time?” or “Sounds like it was quite the ruckus. I do hope you got out of that with little or no harm to yourself” and even at times he would exclaim “Wait, you caused all that fuss in the papers? I think Charley and I will have to start taking bets on your doings and your friend you mentioned. Although if it involves a car, I suppose it’s a dead giveaway.”

The black feathered toon was so innocent and naïve that it drove Abel mad at times. And yet, he was beginning to enjoy this strange company. Engel did not preach at Abel over his ill business but instead seemed to try and understand why he did it. He did not seek to change the rebel, he let him be who he wished and offered an ear. In return, Engel got to hear some of the most daring stories and lewd topics he had ever heard. Maybe a bit scandalous but also all the more exciting. It brought Engel out of his shy center and Abel got to boast and stroke his own ego.

Christmas time approached quickly, the air becoming bone chilling and dry. Snow blanketed the streets and buildings in soft white that glistened on those rather sunny, cloudless days. Like birds, the two angel’s wings sprouted heavy winter down to keep them warmer in the winter season. Abel’s wings looked fluffed and at least a third larger than his usual giant wings. Engel fluffed from head to tail-tip, looking like someone had rubbed a balloon all over him. As they met up at a bar, both could not help but tease each other over how ridiculously fluffed they’d become.

“You look bushier that two pine trees!”

“Psh, have ya taken a look at yer self lately, kiddo? I almost mistook ya ‘fer an oversized duster.”

Settling themselves indoors in the warmth of the bar, Abel let out a heavy groan of relief, sinking into the stool.

“Damn frost is freezing me alive. Gonna start making ya bring drinks t’ my place instead of walkin’ across this blasted tundra.”

“You could always ask your friend to give you a ride across town?”

“Okay, now I know yer want’n me dead. Lil shit.”

Abel gave a playful punch on Engel’s shoulder when the younger began snickering. They both knew after the stories Abel shared that there was no way in heaven, hell, or earth that the blue angel would get in his companion’s car.

Across the way a table erupted in laughter and banging hands on the table top. Both angels glanced in the direction of the noise, finding a group of merry drunk toons dressed in ugly Christmas sweaters, winter attire and a few in elf hats and one in a Santa cap. The whole bar had been decorated with string lights and garland, two small Christmas trees strung up in ribbons and round ornaments. Truly the blissful season radiated from toon to toon all around them as glasses clinked and groups rung with laughter. Engel looked upon the scene and smiled warmly while Abel took up his first drink of the night as it was served.

“I really do like this time of year. The decorations and trees and the lights. Everyone is so happy and smiling,” Engel turned to the rebel and grinned, “How about you, Abel? What do you think of Christmas time?”

Raising a brow as he sipped his drink, Abel grunted in reply. Setting the glass down with a hardy “clank!” the angel sighed happily, the warmth of the alcohol seeming to warm all the way down to his toes.

“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff~ Christmas? Eh, I kinda like the season. Best time of year for me to be truthful.”

Swinging his leg to cross the other, Abel rested an elbow on the counter to slouch against while plucking up the drink again in his spare hand, giving Engel a rather mischievous grin as he continued.

“Y’ wouldn’t believe the number a’ folks that fall easy fer an angel this time a’ year. Lookin’ for blessings. Comfort. Heh heh~ The buncha suckers practically line themselves up. Some of the best ones are the toons lookin’ for a bit more “heavenly experience”. Some “real love and embrace” if ya catch my drift. Lines my pockets with cash real nice this time a’ year.”

“ABEL!” 

Engel looked practically horrified, his face blushing a deep gray. The rebel threw his head back and rolled with laughter. Shocking the innocent with his personal motives was always a great reaction to behold.

“What? It’s the truth, kiddo. I ain’t an honest toon, despite bein’ an angel. Ya gotta work with what’cha got t’ make it in this life.”

Tipping his glass back, Abel guzzled down the rest of his first drink before clanking it down on the bar table again, signaling the tender for another. Engel simply shook his head and sipped at his own drink, a small amused smile showing at the corners of his mouth.

“Alright, alright. I’m surprised you and my brother don’t get along better. The two of you could practically rob all the ladies in town blind of their bed and money.”

“Pfft like Hell. The day yer brother quits harpin’ an’ howlin’ at me fer hangin’ around ya will be the day I convert and become a damn Saint.”

“HAHA! You got a point, I admit. Just saying, you two do have some like-mindedness when it comes to physical desires and money. Still waiting for the day, he comes home raging about finding you visiting same brothel as him.”

“I’ll just steal his lady to rub it in face even more. He’s amusing to see riled to high Hell~”

With Abel’s second drink arrived, the two angels chuckled and took a moment to enjoy their drinks, falling into the lull and warmth of the liquid filling their bellies. With a sigh, Engel folded his arms to lean on them on the bar table, hanging his head slightly. Abel hummed to himself, a finger tapping to the rhythm of the music playing from a jukebox in the background.

“Wha’da bout you, kid? Ya gonna be a good lil angel an’ go t’ church?”

Engel lifted his head in surprise at Abel’s comment, blinking twice before answering.

“Oh. No, no… I’m afraid I can’t go to church on Christmas.”

Face flushed from the booze, Abel opened his drunken eyes again to eye Engel suspiciously. “Wha’da ya mean “can’t?”

Tail tuft swishing below his seat, Engel seemed to duck down a little in shame, fingers drumming nervously on his arms while crossed. “W-well I can’t stay long at holy places. It starts to, ah, make me feel a bit ill. And holidays like Christmas are just…no Bueno.”

Well this was something new to Abel. In the time he had come to know the younger angel he knew that Engel would go at least twice a week to work with the kids in the choir. Hell, the black feathered toon was an angel for crying out loud! He even sported a cross on his bowtie.

“Like physically sick? Or do ya get sick a’ all that preachy crap and saintness?”

“Physically sick…” A frown drew thin on Engel’s face, gaze cast down and away from Abel. He seemed a bit troubled talking about it so the rebel, in his nearing drunk state, put an arm around the other and pulled him in with glass raised high.

“Ah fuck the church! Ya don’t nee’ those bullshit priests anyways. Drink an’ be merry with me, kid! Or do I gotta throw hands wit’ ya again?”

Engel sputtered, wings poofing in alarm at finding himself practically in a headlock bear hug from Abel. Chuckling softly, the younger Engel nodded and sat himself up once more.

“No no. Only drinking, no throwing hands with me tonight. Sounds like you aren’t a fan of the church?”

This got a harsh scuff in response from Abel, seeming disgusted at the mere thought of actually liking such a place. “Th’r filled wit’ lies and shit. I’d get more truth in ‘ell than one’a those fucking man trash temples.”

The rebel angel spoke with a new heatedness to his voice, drunken eyes piercing into a distant enemy that Engel could not see. Clearly, Abel had some bad histories with at least one church in his past. This raised new questions and concerns for the naïve angel, but instead of pressing it further for the night he instead lightly elbowed his friend in the arm.

“Well, then let’s not talk about churches anymore for the night. It’s the Christmas season! Let’s just drink and be merry.”

A grin split on Abel’s features again, raising his glass to clink hard against Engels.

“Hear hear t’ that!”

The two angels quickly eased back into their laughter and drinks late into the night. There was no doubt in Engels mind that he’d have to haul Abel’s drunken ass back to his flat again for the night to rest. But truly the young angel did not mind in the least bit. He very much enjoyed every moment spent with his angelic friend.


	4. Caged Bird (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-part chapter that involves the Dancing Duo brothers, Charleston and Engel, a rude toon lass and a concerned Abel the Rebel Angel. Charley and Abel must work together to bring Engel down from a panic attack induced by poor decisions made by the lass toon. (Originally posted on my tumblr Dancing-Duo).
> 
> (This story is set involving a Mary Sue character I threw together from past personal experiences in multiple fandoms. If this character bears any resemblance to someone else’s actual muse it is completely by coincidence and not meant to single out a person on their character writing).

A loud clatter mixed with a shriek filled the theater, alerting Charleston and the managers that something was terribly awry. The three toons made haste from the office, Charleston taking the lead. Throwing open one of the entry doors, his black ink eyes shrank in shock at the sight before him.

A female cat toon wearing a pretty pink dress ringed with frilly bows on the skirt and flowing long hair pinned with another larger bow, cowered in a heap of stage props at the right of the stage. Near the center, Engel was hunched over gripping his face and wings flared wide, ink dripping down the feathers like sweat. Charley recognized these actions immediately, grabbing a hold of the nearest managers arm.

“Both of you grab the girl and get her out of here. Do not approach Engel. I’ll handle him.”

“What the devil is going on here, Charleston?!” the manager barked, his brow twisted with worry and frustration.

Charley didn’t answer, simply pushing the man towards the direction of the female toon and nodding for the second manager to follow. The demon quick light steps from the other side of the seating area towards the stage, his gaze focused sharply on his brother.

“Engel. Engel it’s alright. It’s me, Charley. Look at me Engel, I need you to look at me brother.”

The female toon was heaving with breath, her sharp feline eyes darting between Charley and the approaching managers. Grasping at her chest as misty tears pricked at the corners of her eyes she began to plead pitifully.

“Please! Somebody help me! That horrible toon struck me! He hit me and I was thrown across the stage!”

Engel flinched at the shrill voice, burying his face harder into his hands. He stumbled and side-stepped backwards, tail dragging across the polished stage floor, leaving streaks of ink. Anger boiled in Charlestons head, his gaze turning sharp at the cat toon.

“Lying tramp! Shut yer pity party face and get off the stage. I bet anything you’re the cause of all of this. Come on Engel, keep your focus on me buddy. You’re okay.”

The cat gasped in disbelief, a fiery rage building in her perfect blue eyes. “How dare you! I’m the victim here! He hurt ME!” Tossing her hair she reached into a pocket in her dress. “How about I use my ax to take your eyes out? I hate you! Both of you!”

As soon as the girl brought out her ax, Engel instantly took flight. Soaring upwards the angel crashed violently into a stage platform, sending it bucking and wobbling. Metal creaked as sandbags thudded below, the ropes unwinding from their posts. The main curtain pole was set free and swung down sideways, nearly crashing over the shrieking cat. Thankfully the two managers had made over to her in time, pulling her from the stage to duck down.

While the two managers hurried the woman from the theaters, Charleston charged backstage in search of his brother gone beserk. There was no doubt in his mind that the cat toon must have done something to the angel to trigger such a panic. In this state Engel was unpredictable and chaotic, blinded in fear and turmoil. Back when the two toons had lived at their original studio they both had been subjected to a varying range of punishments and discipline. With how badly Engel had taken off Charley could already tell this was a bad episode.

Gods give him strength to calm Engel down before the toon broke out into the town…


	5. Caged Bird (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A two-part chapter that involves the Dancing Duo brothers, Charleston and Engel, a rude toon lass and a concerned Abel the Rebel Angel. Charley and Abel must work together to bring Engel down from a panic attack induced by poor decisions made by the lass toon. (Originally posted on my tumblr Dancing-Duo).
> 
> (This story is set involving a Mary Sue character I threw together from past personal experiences in multiple fandoms. If this character bears any resemblance to someone else’s actual muse it is completely by coincidence and not meant to single out a person on their character writing).
> 
> Abel the Rebel Angel belongs to the-vampire-inside-me/twisted-wind  
> Engel and Charleston belong to me, Dancing-Duo

The day was nothing extraordinary or exciting for Abel the Angel. He had stirred up a bit of ruckus with the police a few days prior, stopped himself at a coffee shop in the morning, and now was strolling leisurely in the heart of toon town. A short cigar clamped between his teeth, the butt embers starting to reach the end of its life. It was still a frigged cold in Abel’s opinion, the air nipping at his wings to turn them a slightly deeper shade of robin blue. As he trooped towards the showman side of town Abel could not help but pause in his step. Even from down the street the angel made out the sound of shouts and someone wailing just inside the doors. 

Glancing upwards at the theater name Abel frowned. It was the building that Engel worked at, a naive toon that the ex guardian had taken under his wing. By the sounds coming from inside there was most definitely trouble amok. Tossing his dead cigar into a pile of nearby snow, Abel made his way inside to investigate.

The first thing he noticed was a deranged female cat toon, wailing and shouting as she flung her arms around dramatically. Her actions were to two older male toons that clearly were having a challenge calming the woman down.

“I’m telling you! That bastard angel has gone absolutely mad! You heard me, MAD! Bonkers! Insane! You ought to have that monster arrested right here right now!” The cat dabbed her eyes with a lacy handkerchief, sobbing crocodile tears as she “boo-hoo’ed” and sniffled. None of the toons had noticed Abel’s entrance, who simply took in the scene.

“Now now, what kind of bastard angel we’re talking ‘bout?“ Abel spoke smoothly, lightening his cigar, ” ’s about a certain naive angel.. or is it me?“ He smirked at the end remark as all three toons gazes fell upon him.

The cat toon gasped and cupped her face in admiration, her eyes sparkling like literal starlight. In a flash she threw herself at the rebel, hugging tight around Abel’s middle. She looked up with large innocent, pained blue eyes, the misty tears reforming at the corners.

“Oh Mister Abel! Thank goodness you’re here! This horrible black feathered angel hit me and threw me across the stage. Oh it gave me such a fright! I thought he was nice but he’s actually just an asshole! He needs to be punished!” The cat quickly took up more pitiful sobbing and sniffling, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief.

Now despite the fact that Abel was equivalent to being a wanted criminal and a celebrity in the eyes of Toon Town, there was a golden rule that traversed from the human world to that of the toon world: Common courtesy. What kind of wild animal runs up to a complete stranger and hugs them? Kisses them? Surely they were taught at an early age of being polite, no touching, and respecting others personal space? Sadly, in both the human world and in the toon world, that golden rule is often dismissed and people believe they can do whatever they damn well please.

Abel instantly deciphered that the woman's words were untrue and gently pushed her off of himself. “First of all don’t ya dare ta hug me again. Second: I know Engel and he’s anything but such a beast as yer sayin’, sooo no.. Imma goin’ ta do nothin.’”

“EXCUSE ME?” The cats fur bristled as her perfect round cheeks flushed red with anger. “How could you be so heartless?! He hurt me! I’m the one that was attacked! He’s horrible and mean, why would you defend such a bastard?! Oh you’re just an ass like everyone else!” With a flick of her plush tail the female cat toon stormed off to a nearby corner. Sitting down to pout, she pulled out her ax to sharpen it. It was the only thing that made her feel better.

The angel rolled his eyes, expelling a long drag on his cigar. Was this brat serious? He did not even want to think of what kind of person created this toon in the first place. “Whatever. And please would you go wailing elsewhere? This isn’t a drama stage ya know.” With a rolling shrug of his shoulders, Abel walked past the two staring managers and entered the theater.

Inside the theater, the seating area seemed quiet and quaint, but the curtains on stage had been dropped or crashed down, hanging by a few ropes. Props were scattered more and more the further Abel traveled backstage until he spotted a familiar figure.

Charleston, the elder brother of the Dancing Duo, looked worn and worried with his head titled skyward. Above him a dark figure darted back and forth, crashing into the ceilings and walls, stage platforms and ropes. It was like watching a caged bird that was desperate for escape. Before the rebel angels arrival, Charley had made approach after approach when Engel would land, only to his bewilderment see the angelic brother take off for the rafters once more. Under some of the stage lights both Charley and Abel could make out the tears on Engel’s clothing and no doubt he was bruising from head to tail. They had to catch the traumatized angel and quickly.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Charley off guard, whipping around with a sneer on his face. It quickly melted to surprise, seeing as it was his brothers mentor and friend. “Abel? What are you doing here?”

The angel took a drag on his cigar and smirked. “Sorry to interrupt but that lil’ bitch shouts can be heard from my house too. What happened to yer bro?”

The demon snorted in small amusement. Well it was good to see another toon that was pissed off at the cat toon like he was. Turning his gaze upwards again, Charley shook his head.

“Fucking bitch set Engel off on one of his episodes. I don’t know what the hell she did exactly but he’s practically through the roof. Haven’t gotten a word out of him and he flies away every time I get near him.” Wiping a hand across his face, Charley barely noticed the ink that beaded the back of his glove, “Think you can lend a hand? A wing? Anything, we gotta catch him before he gets any worse.”

Abel was already looking around the stage area, calculating Engels movements in search of a pattern. Pauses, certain directions the toon seemed to favor, anything at all. Dropping the cigar, the angel stepped and crunched the embers out.

“Well let’s see-” As Engel darted overhead, Abel leapt upwards with wings outspread. In an instant he had a hold of the frightened angel, wrapping his own wings tight around the boy. The two fell backwards, the guardian throwing them both into the curtains to lighten their fall.

In his mentor embrace, Engel bucked, flailed and kicked with the spirit of a stallion. Abel was bigger and stronger than him, but the black feathered toon was not going down without a fight. Shrieks rang and bounced throughout the entirety of the theater, as if he were being murdered. Charley watched close-by, his adrenaline pumping as the two angels flailed at the base of the curtains. “Hold him! Hold him! He’ll stop flailing I promise! Don’t let him loose! Engel calm down it’s okay!”

Tightening the embrace with his own wings, Abel held a hand protectively over his eyes at Engel’s flailing. “Engel! Engel it’s me, Abel. Now I need you to breath, calm and steady,” he ordered firmly but in a hushed voice.

Charleston and Abel continued to coax and speak calmly to Engel, watching as his cries quieted and flailing at last came to a stop. The battered toon froze up in the larger angels grasp, shaking like leaves in an autumn gust. Slick, black tears streamed down the white of his cheeks as he whimpered. “No! No! Stop! S-stop! No! N-no! No…n…please…”

"Shhhh… Engel, it’s ok. It’s me and Charley here, listen to my voice and breath.” Charley moved himself closer so that he could sit, his gaze never daring to leave his brothers face.

Engel breaths came in gasps, an awareness returning to his eyes as he listened to the familiar voices around him. Glancing between Charley and Abel, the angel did not know what to do, if he could do anything. Everything was a blur and all he felt was fear rushing throughout his entire being.

It did not matter if Engel could not speak right away. Charley smiled with relief, gently stroking the top of his brothers head. “Hey dork…Good to see you coming back around.” 

As Abel relaxed his embrace, Engel sank back against the soft blue feathers exhausted, cover his hands with gloved hands. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

“Hey kiddo, glad to see ya back,” Abel replied, patting him on the back reassuringly. It was a relief for all of them to have Engel literally come back down to earth. However, there were things still needing to be dealt with.

With a heavy sigh, Charleston turned to the rebel angel and gave a nod to him. “Thanks for the help Abel. That was handled a lot faster with you. Hey bro. You feeling better? Can you move and talk?” As Engel slowly nodded his head, he wrapped his wings securely around his body. Charley helped his brother to stand, letting the angel lean against him. Abel rose himself up as well, stretching his back and wings.

“Charley, I would s'gest ya to not ask him about that bitch till yer outta here. Let him calm down.” Seeing the demon nod in agreement, Abel then turned his attention back towards the entrance doors. “If ya don’t mind, I’ve ta fix this damn thing.”

At the front lobby, the female cat was no longer pouting in her corner, ax put away. However, she was far from done harping about the situation to the two managers that looked absolutely done about this whole business. 

“Wait till I tell everyone in town about this! You guys will get your asses handed to you and be out of business! You guys are going to get so much hate and regret this! Treating a lady like shit, I have rights you know!”

When Abel approached the girl figured he had come back to apologize to her for being such an ass. What she did not expect was for a cold gun to be pointed against her temple. 

“Just shut yer yap for a moment, yer givin’ me headache.”

The cat toon let out a shriek, cowering beneath the barrel of the gun. Beside them the two manager toons slowly backed away. They were not about to get involved with this fiasco any further.

Spinning the cat around, Abel pushed her next to the exit door, gun still pointed at her head. "Shut yer damn yap an’ listen here.. I dunno what you’ve managed to do to Engel… but I assure ya I’ll plant myself a hole in yer fucked head if ya don’t scram at this very moment.” The rebels words came out in a hissed threat. “Jus’ try ta complain about me with whoever ya want, I don’t give a fuck.”

Outraged by his threats, the cat flung open the door, stopping to glare at him with heat practically radiating from her perfect blue eyes. “I’ll make you pay you fucking monster! I’ll find you and I’ll rip your face off with my claws and chop you up with my ax! You’ll be sorry!!” Spinning on her high heels the cat toon stormed off into the snowy town streets and out of sight.

“Tks… I’ll be sorry…” he huffed out and closed the door. She never stand a chance against him, if she’ll EVER dared to do such thing. He put his gun comfortably away, satisfied with how things were settled.

With a nod to the managers, Abel watched the two toons shuffle awkwardly away back to their office. Boy was he going to need a drink after all of this. But first, he had to make sure the naive kid was okay and made it back home. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, Abel headed back inside the theater to meet up with the brothers and escort them home.


End file.
